


I love you, Shiro

by elmoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith-Centric, M/M, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), One-Sided Sheith - Freeform, PINING KEITH, Rated T for language, Stream of Consciousness, hurt keith, implied shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmoon/pseuds/elmoon
Summary: The log entries of Keith A. Kogane





	I love you, Shiro

**log 64**

"I love you"

A three-word phrase used so passionately, uttered as a last resort to regain what was lost. A seven letter phrase screamed at the top of my battered lungs that have become so used to shouting out your name. Shiro. Shiro. SHIRO.

_**SHIRO.** _

 

**log 132**

Why did you leave

Why do you keep leaving me

I love you please just stay with me for a little while. You're always so quick to run away from me. Sit down and TALK with me for once! DAMN IT!

SHIRO!

 

**log 212**

Fuck you.

 

**log 367**

You really went through with it. You married him. What was his name? Curtis? I was too drunk at your wedding to remember. Your wedding. Fuck. I've been spending a lot of time drunk lately. Mom says it won't help anything, and it doesn't, but I don't want to spend a day lucid when I know I can't have you. At least in my drunken stupor you talk to me. At least in my dreams you touch my shoulder like you used to. Why don't you care about me anymore?

Shiro?

 

**log 368**

Why wasn't I good enough for you? Was there something else I could have done, or something that I did wrong? Was I too demanding of your time? Did I wear you out? Did I ever have a chance with you? What was I to you?

 

**log 410**

Can't we be friends anymore?

Did you ever actually think of me as your friend? Or was I just another little orphan boy for you to help that ended up leaching his way into your life? I know you never wanted to be a defender. I dragged you into it. If it wasn't for me, your life could have been a lot better. Being a paladin suited you, though. Being a leader suited you. But I know all you really wanted was to touch the stars, and now you won't ever touch them again. You retired. Is that really what you wanted, or did Curtis shove it upon you? Will you ever really be happy down on earth, where the brightest shining star is the one you can't even see unless you're standing in front of a mirror?

 

**log 412**

Shiro.

You are the brightest star I've ever seen. I'll never live to see another like you. With the Blades, I've traveled so far, seen so many different galaxies and planets. So many stars. None compare to you.

 

**log 788**

You've been ignoring my messages, Shiro. I can tell. Pidge says you're just busy. but how can a retired man be busy? If you don't want me in your life anymore please just tell me. It hurts too much this way. At least let me have closure.

 

**you have reached the voicemail box of:**

_**TAKASHI SHIROGANE** _

**leave your message after the tone.**

Shiro, I know I can never have you, but please will you allow me one last look at your face? I've tried calling you, you're not answering. I can't think of anyone to call but you. A mission with the blades went downhill, and the nearest member is on the other side of the ship. They won't get here in time. I can't breathe well anymore, I think my oxygen tank is busted. Everything is kind of going hazy? I think I'm gonna die here, Shiro. I want you to know that I love you. You probably already know and don't care, but it's true. I've never loved anyone but you. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you this message. Maybe you won't even listen to it. Oh. I just got a notification that my oxygen is about to run out. If you get this and listen to it, tell Mom I'm sorry. And one more time, because I want the last thing I say to be your name,

I love you, Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about that. this entered my brain late last night and I just had to write it out. 
> 
> come vent about this and all other sheith things with me on twitter (@sheithcuddles)


End file.
